Descendants of Darkness
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: Tsuzuki finally meets his new partner. And he’s...............just a kid? Just some stupid little brat, right?  Tsuzuki’s about to learn the meaning of partnership from this little brat, who effects his life more then anyone ever had since he died. And it


Title: Descendants of Darkness

Pairing: No one yet...but soon, I swear.

Summery: Tsuzuki finally meets his new partner. And he's...just a kid? Just some stupid little brat, right? Tsuzuki's about to learn the meaning of partnership from this little brat, who effects his life more then anyone ever had since he died.And it turns out, he changes his new partner's life, too.

Disclaimer: Wish I did...but I don't own any of this wonderful manga...

Author's note: I had this idea of running through the while manga, but with my personal takes of what should've happened. So, just in case, I put a disclaimer! So review it, PLEASE! And tell me what you think!

"Don't move." Hisoka watched as the man slowly turned to face him. Pointing the gun at the man, he said, "Gotcha. Fucking blood sucker." Hisoka watched as the man started to back away. He was stunned. For a vampire, the man was gorgeous. He was very tall with broad shoulders to match. The man also had a very thin waist with dark brown hair. But, the thing that shocked him the most, was the man's stunning amethyst eyes.

"I said don't move!" Hisoka shouted as the man continued to back away. He was terrified as he said, "A dozen dead and–" The man held up his hands. "Wa...Wait a sec! I was just passing through! I'm no vampire!" Hisoka's anger flared. "Bullshit! I've been watching you...It ends now." Hisoka stepped closer, until he heard a voice shout, "Wait!"

Hisoka turned at the voice. "What did you do?" A little bird-like thing yelled at the man. "ME? He came at me first!" Hisoka watched as the two bickered like children. Then, the little chicken said, "Meet your new partner, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka gasped, hearing his new partner say, "Him?"

"Ok, uh...Hi , I'm Tsuzuki. I'm in charge of Kyushu." Hisoka propped his face up on his arm on the table in the restaurant where they now sat. After a while, he said, "I'm Hisoka Kurosaki." Hisoka listened as the bird, whose name was Gushoshin, explained to Tsuzuki why he was chosen to be his new partner.

"So...how old are you?" Tsuzuki asked. "Sixteen." Hisoka replied. Tsuzuki choked on his coffee. "Sixteen?! Damn you died young...Car accident?" Hisoka looked away. "Illness..." he said solemnly. "An incurably disease. The doctor just...gave up..." Tsuzuki's smile immediately faded. "Oh...I'm sorry." He said, looking away from the boy. "Don't be."

Hisoka cleared his throat. "I heard you're the Bureau's best with fuda weaponry... If you're the best in the Bureau, then you're the best in the Ministry, right?" Tsuzuki and the Gushoshin looked dumbfounded. "T-the best in the Ministry? Me?" Tsuzuki stammered. The Gushoshin laughed loudly. "Tsuzuki? The best? You must be joking!"

Hisoka stood. "What! But Chief Konoe said 'Tsuzuki is the Bureau's number one man." and "He's famous. He'll teach you everything you need to know." Gushoshin kept laughing. "He's famous alright. Famous for slaking off. The Chief took advantage of you, I'm afraid. And now you've agreed to be Tsuzuki's new partner." Hisoka became livid. "I'll quit! There's no way I'm going to stand for this!" He shouted as the other two bickered.

The next thing Hisoka remembered was waking up in Tsuzuki's arms, hearing him say, "This sucks! Why do I get stuck with this crap?!" Hisoka figured it'd be best to make them believe he was still knocked out. "Perhaps because you deserve it? You started a fight with a child, and tried to drown his sorrows in sake!" Hisoka heard Tsuzuki snicker, then say something he couldn't understand, for he felt as if he was about to slip into sleep.

Hisoka felt Tsuzuki brush the hair away from his face. "He's cute with his mouth shut." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka heard them talk a little bit more, something about a mysterious death...a murder. It almost sounded as if they were talking about him, how he was killed. The boy heard Gushoshin scurry off with his computer. Hisoka felt the bed move as Tsuzuki sat down.

"After all..." Tsuzuki said, brushing hair away from his face again. "You deserve to know you were killed..." Then he felt Tsuzuki's soft lips on his own, in a gentle kiss. If he hadn't been drunk, he would've sat up and stopped the man. But for now, it did feel...sorta nice. Hisoka then felt himself surrender to the darkness that pulled him into a dep sleep.

The next morning, Hisoka followed Tsuzuki into a TV station, still hung over from the night before. "What are we doing in a TV station? What's this got to do with anything?" Tsuzuki pulled an envelope out of his coat. "Take a look at this." Then, holding up two pictures, he said, "This face look familiar to you?" Hisoka looked closely. "The one on the left is Maria Wong... I don't recognize the other..." Tsuzuki smirked. "Really? Their both Maria Wong. So if Wong was at the murder scene with blood on her lips...?"

"That's crazy! Maria Wong is _not _a vampire!" Tsuzuki put the photos away before he walked away. "Maybe not. That's what we're about to find out." Hisoka followed. "When did you figure all of this out?" Tsuzuki smiled as he winked. "While you we're sleeping in my bed." Hisoka inhaled sharply, his face immediately flushing deep red. What was it about his man that made his inside's turn?

"Isn't that her?"Hisoka said, pointing to a woman in the hall. Hisoka shivered. "Didn't that seem weird to you? It's like she didn't even see us..." Hisoka said to Tsuzuki as Maria walked away. "Her aura is particularly strong." Tsuzuki said. "First things first...Can I get your autograph?" Tsuzuki said with a smile. Hisoka fell over.

"It's spelled T-S-U– " Hisoka grabbed his partner's jacket. "Knock it off!! What are you doing?! We're on official business!" Tsuzuki pouted. "Yeah...I just forgot for a second is all..." Hisoka crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that really Maria Wong? She looks She looks different then she does on TV..." Tsuzuki sighed. "That's her. I should go ahead and ask her..."

"WHO ARE YOU?" A voice shouted from behind them. Turning in shock, the y both say an older women with dark hair come at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tsuzuki gasped. "Well, um...you see– " The man stammered as Hisoka stood there. "Get OUT!" Tsuzuki held his face in his hand as the woman left with Maria. "Ouch...she hit me in the face..." Tsuzuki sighed. "What's her problem?" Hisoka grumbled in anger. "Something is seriously wrong with you..."

Getting to their feet, Hisoka said, "We're right back where we started...We've got nothing." Tsuzuki sighed as he brushed himself off. "Well, not for a lack of trying...We should go back to the office for the time being..." As the y walked away, Tsuzuki said, "We got our asses kicked."

Hisoka but his arms behind his head. "Yep..." Tsuzuki sighed once more. "I'm hungry..."

Once they were back at the office, then went immediately to see the chief. Tsuzuki asked the chief is he could consult with the Chinese administration. Once they got the ok, they went to se the Gushoshin brothers. "It looks like her step-mother remarried for money. Maria was mistreated and made several suicide attempts." The Gushoshin said. "Hmm...that's weird. You certainly couldn't tell by looking at her. We only saw the glamor..."

"Tsuzuki...what's your interest in a girl whose already dead?" Gushoshin asked. Tsuzuki and Hisoka spun around in horror. "Already dead?" But- but that's impossible! We saw her yesterday!" The Gushoshin were taken aback. "W-well, maybe so, but according to our system, she's a goner." Tsuzuki took the piece of paper from the Gushoshin. "Then, who the hell did we just see?"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka went to see Konoe immediately. Once they explained the story, Konoe was just as baffled as they were. "But, how can a dead person still be alive? And commit murder?" Hisoka propped his head on his arm on the desk. "Simple. Maria is being controlled by someone else." After talking it over, Hisoka finally stood. "Where are you going?" Tsuzuki asked at once.

"To investigate.' Hisoka said coldly. "I'll do this my way...and you do it yours." The boy opened the door. Without looking back, he said, "I'll meet you at 3 p.m. at the Jiyutei Restaurant in Glover Park." Hisoka walked through the door, slamming it behind him.

Hisoka slid down the hallway slowly, glancing around to see if he could find a clock. He missed his 'date' with Tsuzuki. He grasped the door handle to a door marked 'Data Storage. Do not enter!!!' As he turned the knob, he felt a wave of rage tear through him. "You were late for our date, kid." Hisoka turned quickly at the sound of his partner's angry voice. "You were late...So I came back, and here you are..."

"Well, that's ok..." Tsuzuki said reading Hisoka's angry look. Moving closer he said. "I'm going back to Maria's studio." Grabbing Hisoka's arm, he said "Why don't you come with?" Hisoka inhaled sharply as Tsuzuki's rage tore through him. "Don't touch me!" Hisoka shouted, grasping his chest, breathing heavily.

Tsuzuki held up his bleeding hand. "I take it...you don't like me?" Hisoka slunk to the floor, still grasping his chest breathlessly. "Just say it. You can't stand me, can you?" Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki loomed over him. "Please..." He whimpered helplessly, "Stay away..."

"We can't work like this..." Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki away. "NO!" Hisoka shouted. "I-I channel people's emotions. It doesn't matter how _I_ feel, I magnify the emotions of people around me...I'm forced to feel them too!" Hisoka paused, breathing heavy. "It's suffocating. Physical contact just makes it worse...I can't control it..." Hisoka said helplessly.

Tsuzuki helped the boy to his feet. "I'm sorry." He said. "Hisoka...there's more...what else are you hiding from me?" Hisoka was silent for a moment. "Look, it's none of your business. I'm your partner, remember?" The boy felt Tsuzuki looking into his cold eyes. "So be it." He sighed. "But since you came into this gig through a backdoor, you may not understand..._All _shinigami died with regrets. We acknowledge our regrets when we're given the freedom to move between purgatory and the world of the living." Tsuzuki opened the door, leading out of the forbidden sector.

"It takes a real egoist to do our job...and egoists often are often tempted to tempted to take advantage of their position. Shinigami work in pairs to prevent that from happening. Now, im going to have to tell Konoe I found you in a restricted sector." Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a clod stare. "Keep an eye on Maria. Don't screw this up." Hisoka watched him walk away for he slunk down to the floor again, burying his face in his hands.

After following Maria around for the day, Hisoka was surprised to see Tsuzuki. He wsa sleeping on a bench when Maria approached him. He watched as she wrapped her arm gntly around his neck from behind, her other arm unbuttoning Tsuzuki's shirt. For some reason, his body screamed with jealousy. Hisoka tried to shake the feeling, but he couldn't. Whatever Maria was doing, it was making him insanely jealous.

Hisoka watched as she began to kiss his neck, his jealousy burning hotter. 'No!' Hisoka thought, as Maria opened her mouth to bite Tsuzuki. 'Am I too late?!' Hisoka watched in anger as Tsuzuki flipped over Maria, watching as Maria attacked him once more. Tsuzuki cast a fuda spell on her, watching as Tsuzuki wiped away the tears on her face. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He heard Tsuzuki say. Tsuzuki pulled Maria close, saying "I'll find whoever it is that did this to you..."

Hisoka's inside's burned as he shouted, "So, That's how it is!!" Hisoka stepped out from his hiding place. "You knew this whole time, but you made me tail her." Hisoka folded his arms, watching angrily as Tsuzuki smiled. "I was stupid to waste my time worrying about you." Tsuzuki smiled. "Really? You were worried about me?" After talking to Maria, they learned that se had died, but she was brought back from the world of the dad by her wicked stepmother.

"Hello mother. " Maria said as they walked into the room. "You're late! How may times do I have to tell you?!" Maria walked toward her mother. "Mother, I'm through with you." Her mother looked shocked. "Hello again." Tsuzuki said as they entered the room. "This is not your affair! Go away!" Maria's mother shrieked. "Lets' go outside." Hisoka told Maria. "I'll put up a force field."

Once outside, Hisoka asked Maria who brought her back from the dead. "The harder I try to remember, the more confused I get." Maria said, putting her hands to her head. "He's coming." She muttered. She collapsed into Hisoka's arms. "He's here!" She cried, clinging to Hisoka. Hisoka looked up, gasping at the figure that leaned over him.

Hisoka woke to someone caressing his face. He felt warm liquid on the hand, figuring it must've been blood. The hand pulled his face up to make him look at it's owner. As Hisoka realized he was tied, the man said, "This wire is made of bewitch woman's hair. It absorbs every efforts against it. How does it feel to have your wings clipped, kiddo?" Hisoka groaned. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked weakly.

The man stabbed the pillar that Hisoka was tied to, right next to his neck. Sliding the flat part of the knife on Hisoka's cheek, he said, "I'm going to use you as bait, boy...for Tsuzuki!" Hisoka groaned. 'For Tsuzuki...?' He thought as the man kept talking. "I can't believe they made you a shinigami...I thought you'd stay dead..." Hisoka felt his insides churn. Suddenly, he felt sick. "What?"

"Have you forgotten? We meet three years ago...under the cherry tree...where the corpses sleep..." Hisoka was shocked and confused, but the man kept talking. "It was on the night of a blood red moon. Just like tonight." Hisoka moaned. "Cherry tree? What're you talking about.?" The man lit a cigarette. "Hmm...you're still under the spell. Ok...I'll remind you...Or sensual encounter three years ago."

The man snapped his fingers and pain tore through him as he remembered all to quickly. 'I remember...' Hisoka thought. 'I couldn't sleep so I wandered outside...the moon lit up the sky like day...I noticed the cherry tee...and...and...' Hisoka's eyes went wide as he remembered the man standing over a corpse. "You're...The man from that night!" The man stroked Hisoka's face. "Don't touch me!" Hisoka shrieked.

The man leaned over him. "That night...you saw something you shouldn't have seen." The man licked Hisoka's blood off his hand. "I could've raped you and killed you...to make it look like the work of a maniac...but a pretty boy deserves a pretty death, don't you think? I stole your memory of that evening...kept you alive, so your death would look accidental."

"Instead of a quick death, I chose to kill you a little at a time." The man stepped closer. "Now...I mark my prey." Placing his hand over Hisoka's eyes, he said, "Deep within your eyes." Hisoka struggled against the wire until it cut into his neck. "No...Don't touch me!" He yelled.

There was a crash, and Hisoka heard a voice as the man let go. Recognizing the voice, Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. "Why'd you come?!" Hisoka yelled in a sob. "It's a trap." With out looking at Hisoka, Tsuzuki said, "I couldn't just leave you here..." Hisoka felt shocked, his emerald eyes widening. "What did you want with Maria? And now Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said. The man smiled. "Isn't it obvious? It's all for you. I knew them ministry would send you to me."

Hisoka listened as the man spoke, but he couldn't concentrate. He slipped into blackness. "Oh...Hisoka! Hisoka? C'mon please wake up!" Hisoka stirred, sitting up. "Good, your awake." Maria said. "I thought you were dead." Hisoka rubbed his head. "Shinigami are already dead. What about him...Muraki?" Maria held up her hand. "He's fighting Mr. Tsuzuki. You're weak; you should just stay here."

"Maria cried out as a pillar collapsed near them." Hisoka tapped on the invisible barrier surrounding them. "A force field?" Maria nodded. "Mr. Tsuzuki told me to hold this." She held up a small piece of paper. "Of course, fuda magic. Look, it's collapsing." With another huge crash, the force field came down. Hisoka grabbed Maria, falling ontop of her for protection. Hisoka sat up to see Tsuzuki kneeling over him, blood spurting out of his back.

Hisoka gasped as the man collapsed on top of him. Hisoka watched angrily as Muraki muttered some crazy talk. "C'mon, Tsuzuki! Wake up!" Muraki stepped closer to them. "Open your eyes, Hisoka! He took my spirit attack full on. He's lost half his spine. He can't move." Trying to buy some time Hisoka said, "But what do you want with him? He's just a lazy, low rent shinigami!" Muraki smiled. "How mean! Don't you know? He's famous. He's the king of hell's right hand man."

Muraki held up his hands. "Ok, kid, move. The ceremony of blood begins." Hisoka clutched at Tsuzuki as he heard his partner's voice in his head. 'Hisoka? I know this is painful for you...but you can take it. Right now, I need to borrow your strength. Even you can't heal these wounds.' Hisoka felt a twinge of pain run up his spine. 'But if I can borrow your body, I can face that bastard. With our powers combined, the wounds should heal quickly...Please Hisoka...'

"Ok..." Hisoka said. He remembered the sensation of their powers combining. In a way, it was very pleasurable. Hisoka remembered Tsuzuki using his body to summon Suzaku, the legendary shikigami of fire. Then he remembered fainting. The next thing he knew, he was in the ministry's medical center.

The doctor was unwrapping bandages from his head. "Sorry for all the trouble I've caused..." The doctor smiled. "No worries. We're finished here." he doctor stepped back, putting something away. "I hear...your quitting?" The doctor sighed. "Tsuzuki needs a new partner again..." Hisoka rubbed his eyes. "I think I might stay a little longer.

Outside of the medical center, he found Tsuzuki leaning against the railing to the bridge they were on. "Act your age. You'll catch a cold." Hisoka said as he approached from behind. "Kid?" Tsuzuki said, looking up. "I thought you left without saying goodbye..." Hisoka walked closer. "Liar. You were waiting for me, weren't you?" Ignoring him, Tsuzuki said, "The chief asked you to stay...until he found me a new partner?"

"Yea...He begged." After a moment of silence, Hisoka said, "Tsuzuki...do you know why I took Konone's offer? I knew...that I had been killed." Tsuzuki looked shocked. "I overheard it at the first orientation. Honestly, I was shocked. So I took the job I had previously turned down. I thought, as a shinigami, I might be able to look for my killer."

"I knew that finding him now...wouldn't change anything...but I wanted to know the truth. Why I had to die..." Tsuzuki was silent for a moment. "Did finding him help you find closer?" Hisoka leaned against the railing. "I don't know..." He sighed. "If you don't want to be my partner...it's ok." Hisoka couldn't look Tsuzuki in the eye. "Yeah...I've never had a partner who was this much trouble..." Hisoka grasped the railing tightly. "And you're just a kid...and you don't listen..."

Hisoka swallowed hard. "Psh...are you kidding?" He looked at Tsuzuki, his eyes going wide. "You're my partner...Hisoka." Tsuzuki pat Hisoka on the head. "No matter what kind of pervert you get involved with, I'll be there for you. I'm a grown up." Hisoka swatted his hand away. "I don't need your help!" Tsuzuki chuckled. "Too bad. I promised."

"Why do you worry about people like that?!" Hisoka yelled suddenly. "Like when you found out I'd been killed...you were angry like it happened to you!!" Hisoka clutched his chest. "You're not like anyone I've ever met..." Tsuzuki stepped closer to the boy, stroking his face. Gently, he kissed Hisoka, who was shocked. "Because you're my partner..." He whispered against the boy's lips. "That's corny..." Hisoka breathed against the man's lips. "So?" Tsuzuki pulled away. "I'm corny. C'mon, let's get back." Walking over the bridge, they headed back for the ministry building.

THE END!

Well, of part one at least.

There will be more lovey dovey stuff in future stories, I swear it! And I get to play with Hijiri in the next addition...review it please!


End file.
